1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor designing technology and, more particularly, to a memory system and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and at any time. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Generally, such portable electronic devices may employ a memory system having one or more memory devices for storing data, also referred to hereinafter as a data storage device. A data storage device may be used as a main or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
Data storage devices using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD). Ever increasing consumer demand for larger capacity, faster and more reliable portable electronic devices require further improvements in data storage devices.